


Pride Event

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A modern era Carol and Therese both take Abby and Rindy to a pride parade in the city.





	Pride Event

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is from my experience at a pride parade I went this year. I loved it.

The pride parade started at three o’clock with the city police securing the blocked off roads with massive groups of people wearing clothes in brightly rainbow colors consisting buttons, hats, scarves, and capes, to give out and present their identity and sexuality.

Abby slipped two rainbow colored beaded necklaces over Therese’s head to drape it around her neck to go with her blue Equality T-shirt and multicolored beanie. She smirked and glanced around to find Carol on a foldout chair at one of the pop up tents getting her face painted by Rindy, who was holding up a thin paintbrush and was busy swirling washable yellow paint on her mother’s left cheek. 

Therese peered around some more and caught two gay guys taking a selfie with a silver haired drag queen in tall black stilettos and a shiny, metallic looking cape. They were all posing for the camera phone—duck lips with finger peace signs.

There were dogs on leashes with rainbow colored collars, vests, harnesses. Babies in strollers and travel carriers waving flags and pinwheels frantically in their chubby fists. A group of friends eating cups of ice cream and Italian ice.

A band was playing indie rock music on a platform runway stage with a decent size audience. The vocalist was a woman singing through the microphone with a shaggy haired male guitarist. 

Therese now listened to Rindy’s soft voice and Carol’s uplifting approval the moment her face painting was all done. Carol examined her daughter’s artwork from her cell phone. She had a yellow sun on one cheek and a blue butterfly on the other. 

“Me next,” Abby told Rindy. “Paint my face!”

“Yeah! Okay!” Rindy stood by her end of the vinyl tablecloth where a few paint kits and brushes were provided. 

Carol rose from the metal chair and rubbed her khaki clad bottom from the heat; letting Abby take her place. She moved away to stand next to Therese, and admire everything around them.

“You want anything? A water?” she suggested.

“Sure,” Therese answered. 

“Hey Abby, we’re going to get water,” Carol informed her best friend, who had her eyes closed, keeping still, with Rindy brush stroking green paint above her right eyebrow. 

“Kay,” Abby replied.

“You be good for Aunt Abby,” Carol told her daughter.

Rindy vowed that she would. Her two mommies left the pop up tent and disappeared through the crowds.

Carol walked alongside Therese with her arm nestled around her waist. She grinned through her pair of sunglasses while both she and Therese were given each a LOVE bumper sticker and some fruit flavored lifesaver candies by an elderly, lesbian couple wearing matching pink T-shirts and white sun hats standing nearby. 

“Love is all...Love is all... Love is all!” they chanted.

Therese ripped open a lime flavored lifesaver and popped the entire thing into her mouth, sucking off its sour taste. She stood still the minute Carol found a vendor selling hot dogs, burgers, and fountain drinks. Water bottles were included and she bought four refrigerated Poland Springs.

As they made their way back to the children’s face painting station, Carol dropped her hand; stuffing her fingers inside the waistband of Therese’s Levi jeans. She listened to the music that was playing and the people swarming around her. 

Life was good.


End file.
